


De Mentira, Mas Nem Tanto

by plimmm



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plimmm/pseuds/plimmm
Summary: Pro Peixinhe Secreto eu faço essa fanfic pra Alnilan! Em que Vic acaba mentindo pra Fliq que está namorando Salaz. E eles tem que dividir uma cama. É isso.
Relationships: Canção da Moita
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	De Mentira, Mas Nem Tanto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raykkenoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/gifts).



Merda. Merda. Merda. Vic tinha feito a pior burrada que ele poderia ter feito... e existem muitas na lista.  
\- Estranho te ver sozinho numa taverna. À noite. Sem ninguém. - tinha dito Fliq, enquanto rondava a mesa que o bardo estava sentado.  
\- Eu? Sozinho? Aliás, eu não poderia estar em melhor companhia. - Foi o que Vic respondeu, meio sem pensar. Seu olhar perfurando os do ladino, quase tão afiados quanto seu delineado.  
\- Vic, você 'tá falando de mim? Porque não vai rolar.  
\- O que? Claro que não! Eu tava falando... - rápido, Vic - dele.  
Apontou pra primeira pessoa que parecia decente que viu pelo canto da sua visão, sem se importar com quem era, afinal, ele poderia conseguir conquistar a pessoa ou ao menos suborna-la, e fingir que estavam juntos desde o princípio dessa noite quente e desconfortável.  
\- O Salaz? - Fliq estava incrédulo  
Vic virou-se pra onde seu dedo tinha traçado o caminho e percebeu pra quem tinha indicado. De todas as pessoas daquela taverna. De todas as pessoas do mundo. Ah não.  
\- É. - Mentir era uma das artes que dominava, e tomar más decisões também. Ambas ficavam ainda melhores quando se encontrava no seu estado alterado como agora.  
E foi assim que se meteu nessa situação. 

Depois do público diminuir, o movimento se aquietar, o garoto foi procurar o Druida, que estava encostado na parede ao lado do balcão.  
\- Oi, Vic. O Fliq tá me olhando estranho, eu não teria terminado se soubesse que ele era tão mal resolvido.  
\- É, sobre isso... É até engraçado, sabe?  
Vic começou assim, antes de contornar a situação e tropeçar nas suas palavras pra tentar explicar o que tinha feito.  
\- Eu não esperava nada melhor de você mas... isso é... - Salazariel não terminou a frase. Só suspirou irritado. - Agora vai explicar pra ele.  
\- Hã? Não! Eu não posso simplesmente dizer que eu menti pra ele pra fazer ciúmes, o Fliq vai pensar que eu sou horrível! - Estava gritando e sussurrando ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Você É horrível. - Salaz já empurrava o garoto  
\- Cala a boca. E vai dizer que você não queria fazer o Fliq ficar todo mexido depois que vocês terminaram?  
E percebeu que mais uma vez sua lábia salva o dia quando sentiu que não era mais empurrado na direção do garoto de preto que estava de costas bebericando de sua caneca e ouvindo algo que o Touro falava.  
\- Certo, mas só essa noite. - Salazariel estava irritado e olhando nos seus olhos, de alguma forma ainda sim convencido. 

Não demoraram muitas cervejas mais até que ambas as Parties se retirassem e fossem ao Covil dos Diamantes Divinos, como chamavam. Vic conversava com a Geburath no caminho de volta e acabou contando tudo, o que fez a 1/8 Orc rir. Muito.  
\- Você fez isso a você mesmo, menino bardo. Pelo menos a cama do Salaz deve ser mais confortável que o sofá.  
\- É... Não, espera. O que?  
\- Achei que fizesse parte do seu acordo, pra mentira ter credibilidade.  
Vic parou nos seus pensamentos e nos seus passos, considerando. E talvez ela estivesse certa. Precisaria de mais algum papo, mas nada impossível, pelo menos era o que esperava. 

Vic conseguiu convencer o druida, que parecia cansado demais pra discutir, chegando em seu quarto Salaz estalou os dedos e os globos de luz que pairavam sob o teto do quarto se apagaram, restando apenas a singela luz da lua que penetrava por uma das janelas. Ambos se deitaram em silêncio, e após alguns minutos de silêncio Salaz ouviu os lençóis se mexerem.  
O humano se revirava de um lado pro outro, pensando, se remoendo mentalmente. A cama tão macia era lugar apenas dos seus pensamentos desconfortáveis.  
\- Eu vou contar pra ele. - Levantou de supetão e disse.  
\- Não. Vai dormir. - A voz do meio-elfo era abafada pelo travesseiro em que afundava sua cara.  
\- Sim. Eu não quero machucar ele, e nem atrapalhar vocês quando voltarem.  
\- QUANDO nós voltarmos? Vic, a gente terminou.  
\- Sim, mas, eu vi o jeito como ele te olha.  
Salaz se ajeitou na cama, e endireitou-se, sentando numa posição confortável quando percebeu que ia ser uma conversa profunda, e talvez longa.  
\- O mesmo jeito que ele te olhava.  
\- É diferente, ele merece alguém igual a você, ele merece alguém bondoso e legal e talentoso e-  
\- Você não é uma pessoa ruim.  
\- Tá. - Vic disse enquanto soltava uma meia-risada e revirava os olhos, mesmo no escuro.  
\- Uma pessoa ruim não tentaria tanto ser uma pessoa boa quanto você.  
\- Mas eu só tento, e não me leva a lugar nenhum. Eu- Eu sou a mesma coisa sempre no final.  
\- Eu acho que não. Eu nem te odeio tanto mais.  
Ambos riram e nem perceberam que já estavam deitados de volta na cama macia. Olhando um pro outro enquanto conversavam.  
\- Vic.  
Deu de resposta apenas um "hm?", enquanto inconscientemente analisava os traços daquele que deitava na sua frente, a única coisa visível na penumbra da noite. Percebeu que a figura de galhos que se estendia por seu peito tinha um pequeno brilho indistinguível, quase imperceptível, se perguntou se estava tão bêbado assim, ou se tudo naquele cara era mágico. Era perceptível porque o Fliq tinha se apaixonado.  
\- Vai dormir. - aconselhou o druida.  
A manhã chegou, o garoto tinha dormido como nunca. A maciez da cama combinada com o calor do corpo de Salaz. Espera...  
Os olhos de Vic se arregalaram quando percebeu que, provavelmente durante o sono, ele e o outro ao seu lado tinham se aproximado, e agora o braço do druida lhe mantinha preso ao seu corpo, e podia sentir a respiração do meio-elfo adormecido no seu pescoço.  
Surtou internamente e ralhoi consigo mesmo quando se deu conta do calor das suas bochechas. Ele era tão confiante, despojado, atirado. Jurava que nada no mundo do romance (romance?) poderia ser novo ou fazer agir como se tivesse 14 anos de novo.  
Afogado nos seus pensamentos mal percebeu que Salazariel tinha acordado, igualmente constrangido. Quando notou a ausência dos braços que o enlaçavam se virou de súbito:  
\- Eu-  
\- É que-  
Tentaram falar ao mesmo tempo, mas só sobraram os olhares se encarando. O humano decidiu por levantar e sair do quarto a passos rápidos.

O dia foi mais do mesmo. Exceto por alguns "uau, sério? O Vic?!" direcionados ao Salaz. Alguns "O Salaz? Vic!" direcionados ao Vic.  
Tentavam desviar o olhar um do outro e não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. A mente de ambos ocupada, quando se viam no mesmo cômodo tentavam sair disfarçadamente. Dançavam um ao redor do outro, e ao redor de ambos dançava o sentimento, o terrível pensamento, o perigoso "e se...". Mas, por hora, escolheram ignorar suas próprias mentes que passeavam pela beira do abismo do desconhecido, ainda assim tão previsível.  
De repente chegou noite, e Salaz encontrou Vic mastigando a própria bochecha em um dos muitos corredores da sede da Party, encostado contra a parede. Não deve ter percebido o meio-elfo se aproximando, porque não se retirou. Foram se olhar ao mesmo tempo, achando que o outro estaria encarando o chão. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram não desviaram, não, ficaram se encarando.  
\- É verdade o que você me disse ontem? - Vic perguntou, cauteloso, mas ainda sem desgrudar seus olhos dos olhos dele.  
Salaz acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
O menor sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta.  
Vic deu um passo vacilante pra frente, encurtando a distância de ambos. Era estranho tanta firula pra algo que ele fazia sempre.  
Salaz não poupou tempo em juntar seus lábios com o do outro, que também mergulhou no beijo. Mãos correndo entre as madeixas de cabelo, polegar acariciando o rosto, era bom.  
Quando se separaram ficaram se olhando, meio duvidosos mas contentes.  
\- Vamos dormir. - disse Vic.  
E andaram de volta pro quarto de Salaz, num silêncio cômodo.


End file.
